Weird random and just plain stupid
by ryou mint 4 eva
Summary: this is a collection of weird couples i decided to put in to fanfics rated t for a few of the storys you can request pairings but NO bragoxsherry kiyoxmegumi or any of that common stuff chapter 2 up !
1. Chapter 1

Weird random and just plain stupid

Chapter 1 Tease FolgorexKafk

Rated T

"ZAKER"

Folgore flinched as the attack hit Kiyo again, they were currently watching Zatch fight Zeno and so far it looked like Kiyo and Zatch were losing Megumi and Tia were crying and he felt so bad he wished could comfor-

"OW!"

Suddenly he felt someone squeezing his hand really hard when he turned to the right to see Kafk blushing bright red. "Kafk what the HELL are you- "SHHHHHHHH be quiet! Focus on the battle ok?" "Fine!" Snapped Folgore but as soon as Kafk turned away Folgore started planning his revenge "So Kafk thinks he can seduce me HA, no man seduces Parco Folgore without getting away with it, I guess ill have to seduce him back!" As soon as he thought that he put his plan into action by putting his arm around Kafk. Kafk of course was not amused "What the heck are you doing?, GET YOUR DAMN ARM OFF ME." " Well HA HA you little tease you have been payed back for seducing PARCO FOLGORE" "I WASN'T seducing you It was an ACCIDENT ok?"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"FINE! if that's the game you want to play im in!" and as soon as Kafk said that he did his revenge by kissing a mortified Folgore on the cheek . Folgore looked like he was going to kill Kafk. "Alright clever dick you stupid tease TIME FOR YOUR ULTIMATE REVENGE" And then as soon as he said that he kissed Kafk on the lips At first it wasn't much of a kiss, but then to both of their surprise it turned into a rather passionate one that neither of them wanted to end.

"I didn't know you were a couple"

Both of them turned around blushing bright red to see Megumi with a shocked look on her face and their mammodo trying to stifle their laughter "Um its nothing." said Folgore who was too embarrassed to speak., But luckily Kafk explained . "It was nothing absolutely nothing please concentrate on the battle." But as soon as they turned away Kafk put his arm around Folgore and said "Do you want to continue later?" And to that Folgore responded "yes."

END OF CHAPTER 1

hey whadaya think I like this couple personally chapter 2 is called Rain and the couple is AlbertxLance in conclusion

This chapter has been brought to you by

"VALENTINES DAY"

"I know it's the 15th but what the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rain AlbertxLance

rated k +

He always hated the rain

"Lance are you ready yet?" said Albert who was waiting impatiently for his friend Lance

"I will be in a second sheesh" said Lance who was finally coming down the steps.

" The only thing that annoys me about you is that you are always so slow."

"Oh yeah?" said Lance who sounded like he took offence.

"Well it's the truth." said Albert not ready to back down.

"Well YOU are-

Lance never finished his sentence as soon as they walked outside they realized that it was starting to rain.

"Crap I wish I had brought an umbrella" he said instead.

"Oh well its not raining that hard." Albert said reluctant to say how much he hated the rain

They were walking for only ten minutes when they realized it was starting to rain really hard.

"GYAAAAAH lets take cover Albert!" said Lance

Albert smiled Lance could be so funny sometimes but he followed him until they were under a building. They just stood there talking for about five minutes and then there was a huge flash of lightning that scared the crap out of Lance so much that he surprised Albert by putting his arms around him Albert was too startled to move at first but then he put his arms around Lance...

A few hours later Albert woke up wondering what time it was he was shocked when he realized the sun was setting Lance who was still asleep suddenly woke. "So we should be heading home now huh Albert?"

"You read my mind Lance."

Nothing else happened on the walk home (thank god) but as soon as Albert reached his house and Lance was about to leave Albert stopped him "Thanks for walking me home" Lance shrugged " No big deal" Albert smiled "No it was a big deal I always used to hate the rain because of the memories but you helped me move on and enjoy it you are a lifesaver and."

He paused.

"I love you"

As soon as he said it he kissed Lance lightly on the lips Lance blushed bright red but before he could respond Albert said "we will continue tomorrow" and walked into his house and shut the door. As soon as he was gone Lance smiled to himself not only was Albert his boyfriend..

Tomorrow was a Saturday.

END OF CHAPTER 2

sorry I took so long I was busy chapter 3 is called moonlight and the couple is LorixApollo and it's the first songfic to MOONLIGHT DESUNEUTU you know the Japanese sailor moon opening ( if you are wondering I do take songfic requests)

finally

this chapter was brought to you by

PAGE 71

"it was such a letdown!"


End file.
